Spider mans journey to 2099
by Captianlink
Summary: I am so sorry for not updating, but I officially have my writing degree, and I think it is time I revive this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death of a hero

It's a quiet night in New york well as quiet as New York can be and we see a red and blue figure swinging above the rooftops we can identify this person as the one and only Amazing spider-man aka Peter Parker.

**Oh hey guys It's me the one and only avenger in training Ultimate Spider-man and right now I'm chasing my least favorite villain Green Goblin aka Norman Osborn.**

"Give it up BugBoy" Goblin taunted with his cold sinister voice

"Oh for the last time spiders are arachnids" Spider man shouted back

He tackled Goblin into a random building making all the people to run out in terror

"Yes run cowards" Goblin Cackled and threw a couple of his pumpkin bombs at everyone

then goblin rounded on Peter and threw a bomb at Peter and He dodged with ease but he wasn't ready for the pumpkin to grow wings and razor sharp blades

"Yikes" Spider man shouted as he narrowly dodged the winged pumpkin bat or whatever and it went right into the Goblin's glider causing it to explode

"Ok Gobby as fun as this has been I'm going to have to end this" Spider man started

"You'll end this don't make me laugh" Goblin laughed "I knew I couldn't beat you alone so I introduce to you The Goblin Gang"

"The Goblin Gang?" Spider man asked

Suddenly 2 sinister laughs filled the air and two more Goblins came through the hole in the doorway One orange as a pumpkin and another Green like Norman

"Meet the New Goblin and the Hobgoblin" Goblin stated as if it was obvious

"Ok three goblins might be a problem" Spider man said somewhat nervous

almost immediately all three goblins attacked punch after punch was thrown and spiderman was left at the receiving end of all of them. Finally Spider man broke free of the relentless assault not before the hobgoblin unmasked him revealing his face.

"So Peter Parker is the Spiderman" Green Goblin taunted.

And again all three goblins assaulted Peter until he couldn't stand and Green Goblin pulled out a dagger and stabbed Peter repeatedly until Peter didn't move

"Now we take our leave blow up the building" Green goblin smirked as he knew he had killed the spider man his greatest foe.

Green Goblin jumped on to a new glider that just appeared and all three goblins shot missiles at the building leaving Peter Parker dead….or so they thought

* * *

Meanwhile the shield trainees White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, and Powerman were in the tri-carrier training room destroying all the bots until Fury came in

"Team I've got some bad news" he said and for the first time a sense of sadness was in his voice

"What's up" Powerman asked somewhat worried

"Peter…..died at the hands of the goblin tonight" Fury said back with even more sadness in his voice.

"WHAT" they all said in unison except for Tiger who just stood there silently

"N-NO He can't be" she shouted catching them all by surprise as she stormed off to her room.

* * *

White Tiger threw herself on her bed with tears streaming down her face

"He can't be dead….not before we even got a chance together" she sobbed looking at a picture of the team and Peter's Aunt may on her bed stand

"I love him" she whispered before crying herself to sleep remembering about the good times she had with that loud-mouthed super hero.

**Well this will do it for the first chapter of Tiger's quest**

**and if you haven't guessed it yet this is going to be a peter x ava fanfic hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 6 months later

**Before this chapter starts I've changing the name to Spider man's trip to 2099**

**Let's get the chapter started**

"Peter Is that you I knew you weren't dead" said a female voice we can identify as Ava Ayala aka White Tiger.

"Yeah and I'm never leaving you again" Peter parker said with his grin that had grown so much on Ava

Ava didn't know what to do so she kissed Peter for at least 5 minutes.

"That was awesome now I just need you to do something" Peter said "Anything" Ava responded

"Wake up"...

"AVA WAKE UP LAST DAY OF SCHOOL" came Sam's childish voice and Ava woke with a jump

"Huh what….SAM" Ava said slightly Pissed

"Come on Last day of school" Sam said and ran out of Ava's room before he got sliced to tiny pieces.

"Oh man and it was such a good dream too" Ava sighed as she got out of bed and went into the shower.

It had been a long 6 months since Peter died and everyone took it differently Sam tried to be a better scholar in Peter's name, Luke focused on making sure nobody was bullied like Peter, and Danny tried to be a better superhero, and Ava she fell into a sort of Depression her grades had slipped and she wasn't on top of her game as the White Tiger.

"Ava are you listening" A feminine voice shouted

"Huh oh yeah" Ava said to her red-headed friend Mary Jane Watson

"Look I know you're still sad about Pete but about 9 guys in 6 months have asked you out why not go out with one.

"Because ever since Pete was revealed to be spider man all the Asses of the school need some action and so the entire football team asks me out just for some action" Ava said as if it was obvious.

"Okay then" MJ said

"Hey girls…Ava" a certain arrogant quarterback said in his stupid voice

"Leave us alone Flash" MJ snapped

"Oh shut it Red I want to talk to my Ava" he said and wrapped an arm around Ava

Ava had enough she rounded on Flash and slapped him so hard the entire hallway went silent

"See what I mean come on MJ" Ava said calmly as Flash nursed the red mark on his face.

* * *

New York hospital~2099

"W-Where am I" A teenage voice came from a hospital bed.

Suddenly the doors opened and a nurse came

"Oh good you're finally awake it's been 9 months before you ask" the nurse said in one breath.

"NINE MONTHS" the kid answered as he ran to a window "WOW the world has really changed in Nine months…..what's the date" He asked

"June 8th 2099" the nurse responded as if expecting the question

"2099!" the teenager yelled

"Is there a problem Mr...Mr. um" The nurse stammered

"Parker…. Peter Parker" The kid responded

"Well Mr. Parker just sign these and you'll be released the nurse said giving Peter the papers in which he signed.

* * *

After school the graduation was being held.

"Before we start can I have a moment of silence for Mr. Parker" Coulson said in the microphone and so they did when Peter was revealed as spider man he had gained so much respect

After a while Coulson spoke again "Ok thank you now with all that aside I'm going to call you up.

"Ava Ayala" coulson said as he started listing names Ava walked up slowly and shook Coulsons hand and so name after name the until the stage was filled with students.

"If only Peter was here he should be top of the class not me" Ava said sadly as tears were threatening to escape her eyes.

* * *

"May I'm home" came Coulson's voice as he entered May Parkers house.

"Phil" May said excitedly as her fiance walked into the kitchen.

"So you ready to go to the graveyard" Phil said sadly to which he got a small nod.

It had become a tradition for Peter's friends to meet at his grave every month for a moment of silence for him it was the least they could do for all Peter did for the world.

* * *

And so the team, the avengers, May, Coulson, Fury, and Harry and MJ met for a moment of silence then went their separate ways except for Ava who always stayed for the longest and the she walked away from the grave that read"

R.I.P

Peter Parker

Hero, Friend. Family

With Great Power comes great responsibility

**So that's going to wrap up this chapter **

**Peter's alive and in 2099**

**and Ava is taking his death harder than anyone else**

**And May and Coulson are engaged **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, and welcome to a new chapter of Spiderman's Journey to 2099.**

**First off I liked to say I'm sorry for not updating in awhile school has been pretty hectic, and my girlfriend just moved to DC, but Thank You for the Feedback.**

**So Let's get this chapter started**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome Home?

It took Peter awhile to get all the paperwork set so that he could get out of the hospital, but eventually he did get out of the hospital, and was shocked at how much the world changed in just nine months.

Where there should be streets there was just nothing literally nothing, cars were actually flying instead of driving on a street, and what was most surprising to peter was that there was no giant screen with the king of blowhards James Jonah Jameson ranting about how "_Spider-man's a menace." _

"Well that's an improvement," Peter said as he started walking on the "_street," _

"Maybe I should go see Aunt May….and possibly Ava," Peter started to blush thinking about his teammate.

Peter turned on his communicator so he could ask fury what happened in nine short months, but when he tried to talk to Fury nothing happened all that could be heard was static, but that wasn't the case 84 years ago….

* * *

Director Fury was in his office examining replacements for Peter Parker, but to no avail.

"Director Fury you might want to come and see this," Maria Hill told him as she led him to the briefing room of the tri-carrier

"This better be good Hill," Fury told her as he sat down on a seat.

"It will be sir," she told him

"You know how when one of our communicators goes online we are alerted about it so we can answer," she started

"Well you're not going to believe this," she then turned on the monitor, and showed it to fury and there was the face of Peter Parker with text next to it that said "online"

"Well I'll be damned," Fury announced shock was clearly present in his voice.

"Have you alerted the team Hill, and May Parker they have a right to know he's alive….somewhere, I knew we should have installed the tracking devices," Fury stated

"No sir we were hoping you would do that so they don't think we're bluffing," Hill told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Peter decided he was going to swing all the way home even though he didn't have his costume for some odd reason. He had finally reached his house, but something felt different where his house normally was lied a graveyard he decided to investigate, and the first tombstone caught him so off guard he fell down

_Here Lies Peter Parker _

Age: 17

_Hero, Family, Friend He will be missed_

Peter was so caught up he hadn't realized someone walked up behind him

"What do you think you're doing here kid this is a private cemetery for heros only, and I doubt you're related to the Ultimate Spider-man so its best you get off before I escort you out," The voice said coldly

Peter quickly turned around to see a person wearing what appeared to be a Spider-man knockoff suit except the suit was blue there were red lines for the eyes, and the insignia and three spikes on each arm

The knockoff attacked him before he could react, but Peter threw him off him, and shot electro webs at the knockoff who was not expecting this and got shocked, Peter took this opportunity to go on the offensive he shot two webs on either side off the knockoff and slingshotted himself at him. The imposter was caught off guard and was kicked right in the head.

"Not bad, but come on webs ripping off my style really," The knockoff said standing up

"I'm not ripping off your style I am the Ultimate Spider-man, I am Peter Parker!" Peter snapped back

"Y...YOU LIAR," The knockoff said, "If you can knock me out I might believe you,"

He charged at Peter, and was immediately hit by a concussion web knocking him out.

When he came to Peter was sitting by him

"Well believe me now," Peter asked

"Fine a deal's a deal," He responded

"I'm Peter Parker," Peter reached out his hand to help him up

"Miguel O'Hara," He responded, "Looks like we have to have a discussion,"

* * *

Earth 000

"This is too good Daemons," A cold Raspy voice said

"Two Spiders one time this is too easy Karn," The other shrill voice said

"Next stop 2099!" They both shouted at once

* * *

**That will do it for this chapter, and yes I have decided to use the inheritors as the bad guys not goblin,**

**Anyway keep reviewing, and I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE AND I'm REALLY SORRY I PROMISE I WILL GET BETTER WITH UPLOADS IF I DON'T JUST SPAM ME XD

Chapter 4

It was now summer and Ava was somewhat starting to recover she even met a guy who liked her, and she kind of liked him (not as much as Peter) anyway his name was Humberto Lopez (aka reptil), he was dark skinned tall and athletic, but not Peter Parker that was the downside still she was here with him at a restaurant on a date fancy outfits and all. It was all going really well actually (not going to go into much details because I don't want to ship her and reptil) until something happened not a bad guy or a criminal, but a vision or Hallucination she saw Peter except he was in a torn up suit mask off and everything surrounded by the three Goblins they all threw pumpkin bombs at him and flew away she knew what this was this was that night but the bombs didn't blow up yet peter said something under his breath,

"I'm sorry Ava I love you," then suddenly two men wearing dark outfits appeared with long black greasy hair crooked teeth and said in a chilling voice

"Not yet young one you wouldn't taste good to us now let's have some fun first," and they both blasted Peter and all three were gone and then the bombs blew up. This meant one thing to Ava Peter is alive, wait PETER IS ALIVE SHE THOUGHT!

"Ava are you alright?" Humberto asked

"Umm yeah I just have to uhh go see ya," she replied and ran out of the restaurant leaving Humberto confused and alone.

She had to tell someone so who else then Nick Fury, and Agent Coulson.

"I'm sorry what Miss Ayala?" Fury asked not believing her.

"I'm telling you sir Pete's alive please understand I saw it with my own eyes there were two men who TELEPORTED him before the bombs blew up." Ava somewhat yelled

Little did the three know but a sneaky group of three teenage superheroes were eavesdropping, so "Webheads alive huh" Luke said

The door suddenly opened and the three fell back

"IF SHIELD WONT HELP ME I'LL FIND HIM MYSELF!" Ava yelled back

Ava walked off one thing was for sure she would find Peter Parker and bring him back.

This ends chapter 4 again sorry for how long it has been I swear I'll get better so expect a new chapter every Friday. So anyway tell me what you think and also I don't know who to make an antagonist besides gobby and morlun and daemons. I'm thinking about making Reptil a bad guy let me know what you think bai.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Guys I am so sorry about waiting so long for the updates, but I have officially finished the school I went to for writing so hopefully this chapter makes up for being gone so long, probably not, but you never know.

Chapter 5:

Miguel took Peter back to his house where Peter could tell him what he remembers.

"So, what you're saying is that you were about to die one moment, and the next you just woke up, in the future?" Miguel questioned Peter.

"Yeah, it's really confusing, because I couldn't have been in a coma, there's no way the Goblin would've just left me, plus my healing factor would've healed me sooner." Peter said confused.

"Wait a minute The Goblin? Is he giant, green, and ugly, has horns, and wings?" Miguel asked recognizing the name.

"No, Peter said I mean giant, green, and ugly yes, but no wings, or horns. Why, do you know of him?" Peter asked suddenly fearing what must have happened after he "died."

"Yeah I know him, hell I fought him before. The time I fought him was just a little over a year ago, I remember it like it was yesterday though."

Flashback:

The day started out normally for Miguel O'Hara, he got into his car, and was on his way to the lab for his shift, his car started hovering, and he took off to work.

"Morning Boss," Miguel said as he walked in his boss didn't even seem to notice him. Miguel just shrugged it off as he was use to the cold shoulder from his boss, so he just went right to his station, and found two blood samples with a note telling him to test them to see if they can help cure.

"Cure what exactly, cancer, flu, plague, crime?" Miguel asked to nobody.

Just as soon as he said that he spotted a third vial, except instead of blood, there was an eerie green liquid in it. Miguel shrugged to himself.

Miguel took the green sample, and saw a name.

Norman Osborn

Miguel took a drop from the vial, and put it into the blood samples the first one with a name labeled

Kaine Parker

The second one labeled

Ben Reilly

He put both of the samples inside the shaker, and activated it after 30 seconds stopped the machine when he took the samples out to his surprise they both glowed green for a split second, but then quickly turned back to normal. He wanted to study them more, but as he grabbed them to do more studies there was an earth shaking explosion coming from down the hall he ran out, and he saw him. The Goblin.

He was carrying someone the person was wearing black spandex that was all torn up, and he had a mask on, only it was also torn up revealing a kid who's face was all bloody, and bruised.

The Goblin threw him down, and just flew off leaving a shocked Miguel. He went to go check on the kid.

"Are you okay, oh my God." Miguel asked horrified at just how bad the state of the kid was.

"No...listen... I need you….t….to take this," the kid said handing him a small plastic container from his belt, inside was a blue, and red spider.

"Take...it...out...let...it..bite...yo." He didn't get to finish, he passed out right there in Miguel's arms.

He didn't know why, he didn't know what he was thinking, but he let the spider out of its container, and let it crawl on him, it stopped on his hand and bit him.

It was the worst pain Miguel, had ever felt, but it only lasted for a second, because he soon passed out.

When Miguel came to he didn't know where he was, but he felt weird, he felt stronger, he looked around after recognizing where he was, he looked down, but to his surprise the kid who was there presumably dead before he passed was gone.

"I'm losing it, this is just a dream, a very bad dream." Miguel said to himself,but that didn't dismiss the giant gaping hole in the wall of the lab.

Miguel walked around looking for people he wanted to find someone to tell him he wasn't crazy, and he actually saw a giant monster, and watched a kid die, but he couldn't find anyone, so he went to the break room with hope that someone was sleeping in there.

"If I'm lucky Joe is in here procrastinating as usual," Miguel said to himself again, but to his surprise the break room was locked.

"Huh that's strange," Miguel stated before twisting the knob harder, and he broke it off, he then "lightly" pushed the door, and it exploded off the hinges. Miguel just stood there in shock, but something caught his eye in the empty room, it was a suit, like a tracksuit but different. He went over to it, it was an all blue suit, with a blue mask the mask had red outlines where the eyes went the body had a red spider/skull thing on the majority of the body, the arms had red spikes on the wrists. There was a note on it that said in a fancy looking handwriting.

"You're the next Spiderman Miguel. -MW

"Who is MW, and how do they know my name?" Miguel again asked himself, just then the TV turned on, and what Miguel saw made his stomach flip. It was his house, the house he shared with his mom, was in ruins, along with every other house in his neighborhood.

"MOM!" Miguel yelled, he grabbed the suit thinking he might need it for some reason, he stuffed it in his briefcase, he ran off, but as he was running out of the lab something caught his eye it was the monster, he was holding a car, and was laughing maniacally, Miguel snuck up behind him, and to his shock saw the kid, except he was somehow standing, and looked less bruised. Miguel was actually able to notice what he looked like now.

"What the?" Miguel asked to himself just then the monster smashed the car onto the kid, but the kid was holding it trying not to get smashed, but he lost his grip, Miguel reached out, he wasn't sure why again, he just had a feeling that something would happen, and sure enough a web flew out of his wrist and attached itself to the kid he quickly shot his arm back, and the kid just barely missed getting squashed like a spider.

"Huh," was all either of the two could say, but the monster recovered quickly he looked around and found Miguel.

"Oh sh.." Was all Miguel could manage before the monster was hovering over him, literally, he picked up Miguel with one hand.

"You little brat you realize what you've done don't you," the monster asked in a voice the devil wouldn't even use, Miguel just stared at those yellow eyes, those horrifying yellow eyes.

"You have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong," the monster began speaking again, this time squeeze the life out of Miguel, he didn't know what to do so he made the worst mistake he could ever make. He spat in the monster's face.

"You little," the monster yelled, and chucked Miguel hard across the parking lot, he went shoulder first into the wall, Miguel hit it so hard he could have sworn he heard something break. In the time the monster was dealing with Miguel the kid had managed to recover.

"Hey Goblin, he isn't worth your time," he yelled as he spat out more blood suddenly the Goblin was in front of him.

"Oh Spiderman getting jealous are we don't worry, I can continue kicking your little a.." He didn't finish as spiderman punched him in the face, the goblin simply just turned his face, and punched Spiderman in the gut, and picked him up, and threw him across the parking lot right next to Miguel.

"Hey Miguel O'Hara nice to save you," Miguel jokingly introduced himself to the kid.

"Miles Morales, and thanks, say you're the guy that I gave the spider to right?" Miles asked Miguel responded with a nod

"Could you possibly help me?" Miles asked Miguel couldn't respond, because once again the Goblin was upon them.

"Aww what's the matter little Miles, can't fight me without Ben," the goblin joked while picking him up Miguel pretended to be knocked out, and the goblin didn't seem to notice. The goblin started punching the crap out of Miles punch after punch broken rib, after broken rib, Miguel was just watching he had enough he had to do something, he got up without the goblin noticing him, he snuck up behind him, but something occurred to him, he remembered what happened with the door earlier he had a random idea, he went over, and tried to pick up a car, to his surprise it got off the ground, pushing aside his disbelief he swung it around, and hit the goblin right in the back causing him to scream out, and drop to a knee, letting go of Miles.

"What the…"Goblin was once again interrupted as Miguel once again smoked him with the car this time in the head, this caused the goblin to black out. Temporarily. Before Miguel had time to catch his breath the goblin quickly got back up, and turned around. Miguel thought quickly he knew he wasn't going to be able to out power this guy, so he quickly thought he then spotted a pillar he had a stupid idea.

"Hey ugly!" Miguel yelled at him, he gulped, and prayed this worked he quickly ran over to the pillar, and hid, when the goblin came towards him he tried pushing it over onto him, but he caught it. Miguel gulped now in a similar situation Miles was in with the goblin he looked around again then at the roof. The roof was cracking, and chunks were falling down, he looked around yet again, and hatched an idea, he tried reaching out his left arm, while still in a stand still with the goblin, and once again a string like thing shot from his arm, and attached to a car he swung it at the goblin, and it hit him distracting him long enough for Miguel to push down the support pillar onto the goblin, and it took a huge chunk of the roof with it, landing on the goblin. Miguel saw the giant's fist clench and unclench, and stop moving altogether.

Miguel went over to Miles, to see if he was okay.

"Y...you did it," Miles stumbled, "Th...thank...you...Spiderman," this time finishing his sentence, before dying, Miguel had to make sure he checked his pulse, and sure enough nothing. He picked Miguel up, and put him in his car, but something caught his eye, his briefcase, it was open, and he saw the suit, he looked down, and notice his own clothes were all torn up, he shrugged his head and gently set Miles down, and stripped down to his boxers, and put on the suit, it was loose, and baggy on him, but when he put on the mask the suit suddenly tightened around him, and fit him perfectly all of the sudden.

End flashback

"After that I went home, and found out what had happened my mom was attacked by that monster, she is currently still in a coma," Miguel said finishing his story.

"So I went back to my lab, after changing, and looked up Spiderman, that's how I learned about Peter Parker, I decided that I would live up to your name, I trained myself in fighting, and learned more about my powers, and I became the new Spiderman." Miguel finished telling Peter.

"Well I'm touched, and am genuinely sorry about what happened to your mother," Peter responded. Peter knew all too well what the Green Goblin was capable of, thinking back to Gwen Stacy.

"This whole thing is so complicated how can you be dead, but in the future, but at the same time live a full life, and have a legacy at this time," Miguel said out loud the two thought amongst themselves, is it possible that instead of going into the future Peter was in a different dimension altogether.

Meanwhile in another dimension Morlun, and Daemons were waiting for their moment, soon all the Spidermen would be in one spot, and that's when they would strike, and complete the Spider totem.


End file.
